Photovoltaic panels (which may be known as “solar panels,” each of which may include one or more photovoltaic cells or “solar cells”) are typically mounted on structures and oriented to facilitate their maximum exposure to sunlight.
Such panels are typically arranged to efficiently absorb available sunlight. To that end, some panel mounting systems may allow the panel to pivot up or down, or left to right, to track the sunlight. Aside from an ability to pivot in place, however, the location of a panel is stationary relative to the ground, building or other structure on which the mounting structure is based. Such fixed mounting limits the utility of the panel. For example, such fixed mounting may limit the potential for maximum absorption of sunlight.
Mounting structures may be located on the ground, or may be attached to buildings or other structures. However, the space constraints of building-mounted make such structures difficult and expensive to install, in part because of their location. Delivering the components of a solar panel and its support structure to a mounting location atop a building can be both expensive and dangerous. The cost of delivering the materials may include heavy lifting equipment, for example, and require specialized construction skills. In addition, structures located on roofs eventually will need to be disassembled and reinstalled when the life of the roof is exhausted and a new roof installed, which becomes time consuming and costly.
Ground-level or ground-based solar panels may therefore be relatively attractive. Traditional construction equipment and methods, however, typically involve heavy machinery, methods and materials that scar and disrupt the native environment—for example via disruption or extinction of flora and fauna. For example, a tracked bulldozer or back-hoe may be delivered on a large flat-bed truck, and may churn topsoil as it works. In addition, solar panel support structures have traditionally been secured to the ground using large concrete footings. Both the footings, and the equipment and processes used to make such support structures, disrupt and often ruin the native environment.
Moreover, panels and panel arrays may limit the use of the ground or structure beneath. In some cases, for example, arable land has been decommissioned from productive use due to the excessive shade created by solar panels and their mounting structures being positioned in contact with the ground.